


night's shadow

by MNT_mnt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Late Night Writing, Love Poems, Nostalgia, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNT_mnt/pseuds/MNT_mnt
Kudos: 2





	night's shadow

> night's shadow hits my tearful eyes
> 
> as i was trying not to think too much
> 
> the moon called me illuminating my face
> 
> so i looked up and saw you
> 
> flying in the skies, watching over me
> 
> singing among the clouds, laughing with the stars
> 
> dancing with the rain, loving death the same way as i do
> 
> we were in love


End file.
